


Clints love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Clints love

He had always been in love with her.

The beautiful red head.

With green eyes.

And lethal grace.


End file.
